


The Kuroda Family Theater

by CappuccettoRosso



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon - Manga, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamaguchi Kumiko realized she was pregnant, she freaked. The thing is--she is not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kuroda Family Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gokusen is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, Shueisha. I am only borrowing its characters for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

* * *

 

When Yamaguchi Kumiko realized she was pregnant—she freaked.

“I can’t be pregnant!” she cried shrilly. Kumiko huddled on the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest; face pale and with a wild gleam in her eyes. “There must be a mistake!”

Fujiyama Shizuka, who had come to supervise, (or alternatively, egg on any misadventure), pursed her lips as she read the instructions on the box. “Two lines means pregnant and one line means not pregnant.”

She shrugged lightly: “It’s simple enough.”

She peered down at the white plastic stick resting on the bathroom vanity and nodded her head slowly. “Two lines; you’re pregnant.” Fujiyama said it loudly enough to be heard in the other room. There was a smile on her lips. “Ooh! This is so exciting!” she squealed to herself, ignoring the shrill “EH!” that sounded through the apartment. “Yamaguchi is going to be a mommy.”

In the bedroom, Kumiko blanched and said rather hysterically: “It has to be a mistake! The stupid little thing must not be working properly.”

Fujiyama eyed the other six pregnancy tests arranged around the rim of the sink; they all had matching twin lines. “Nope, you’re still pregnant.”

“Then-then…they’re all faulty. They must be making shitty products that…don’t….” the protests faded into silence as Fujiyama leaned out to look at her coolly; Kumiko laughed weakly. Fujiyama dropped the unfriendly expression when she saw how truly upset her friend was. She stepped out of the bathroom and sauntered over to the bed.

“Tsk, tsk,” she said, wagging her finger in mock admonishment. “You’re so negative, Yamaguchi-sensei. That’s not the type of attitude you should be taking, considering the happy news.”

“But-but, there _must_ be a mistake,” Kumiko said desperately. She punched the pillow in her arms absently. “It’s impossible.” Again, her fist sunk deeply into the pillow’s fluffiness.

Fujiyama dropped down beside Kumiko on the bed, giggling lightly as she bounced. “You’re a woman of the world now, Yamaguchi-sensei,” Fujiyama said with a sly little grin. “You should know if this is possible or not.” The grin became an outright leer. Kumiko blushed furiously.

“But…but…”

“Can you imagine, a beautiful baby boy,” Fujiyama began delightedly, completely ignoring Kumiko’s flailing next to her, “growing up to be a very handsome man, just like his daddy.” The music teacher giggled girlishly. “I bet he’s going to be tall, slim, with soulful brown eyes that just suck you in.” She sighed happily and, to Kumiko’s horror, maybe a little lustily.

That cut into her floundering. “You are staying very far away from my son, Fujiyama-sensei,” Kumiko said forcefully, horrified at the thought of Fujiyama chasing after her son in the hopes of adding him to her harem of slim, pretty boys; because there wasn’t any doubt in her mind that any child of hers would take after Sawada. Who else would she prefer them to take after? Just as the thought finished, the little color she had regained from the burst of motherly fury receded as she belatedly registered the words she’d blurted out without thinking. Her son; she had said her son as if she had no doubt of her pregnancy. The anxiety of before came rushing back.

“No!”

Fujiyama huffed, exasperated now. Kumiko’s continued denial of the fact was becoming childish. “Now, Yamaguchi-sensei—”

Kumiko cut her off. “You don’t understand,” she hissed. She leaned closer and looked around, seemingly checking for prying ears that might overhear their conversation. “It’s impossible because we’ve always used, you know…” Kumiko bit her bottom lip, face a bright red.

Fujiyama raised both eyebrows, oddly amused. “Condoms…?” she offered in a normal tone of voice. Kumiko hissed wordlessly and clamped both her hands on Fujiyama’s mouth, making the other woman flail a little.

“Not so loud,” Kumiko whispered harshly. She removed her hands when Fujiyama began clawing at them, mumbling angrily.

Fujiyama gasped for air and shot Kumiko a dirty look. “Who do you think might hear?” she demanded breathlessly. “It’s just the two of us.”

Both of them had left school early, dismissing their classes half an hour before the final bell rang. After making a quick stop to buy the pregnancy tests, they had come to Sawada’s apartment, which he now shared with Kumiko. Sawada wasn’t expected to come home until much later, classes at Toudai keeping him till early in the evening. Still, Kumiko wanted to make doubly sure they would not be interrupted, thus the plan to leave school early.

Now here they were, just the two of them, the front door locked and the balcony’s sliding door closed with the curtains pulled shut—they were as alone as they could be in an apartment building with neighbors at both sides.

Kumiko opened her mouth, most likely to protest some more; but perhaps she realized the silliness of her own paranoia since she didn’t continue. She slumped a little in defeat instead. “I know.”

Fujiyama rummage through her bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. This was mostly done out of habit; it was only as she slipped one between her lips that she stopped. The music teacher eyed Kumiko and sighed quietly as she put the cigarette away. “You’re being too suspicious and completely unreasonable.”

Kumiko snorted softly. “With my family, you can’t be too careful.” After all, part of the family business was coming down on people when they least expect it. She stared off into the middle distance, wondering what she was going to do. Fujiyama decided she didn’t like how quiet and listless Yamaguchi was being. It was somehow anti-Yamaguchi; not at all like her normal exuberant self. It was very wrong.

Fujiyama thought for a moment, and then started laughing throatily.  That caught Kumiko’s attention; Fujiyama gave her a wicked smile.

“Sawada must be particularly potent, a real stallion if he managed to get you pregnant even with a condom on!” Fujiyama’s laughter grew when Kumiko’s blush increased. The younger woman groan in mortification and she pressed her heated face into the pillow.

Fujiyama continued her teasing: “It must have been some night! Wild, passionate love!”

“Stop!” Kumiko said, but her plead was muffled in the cotton.

 “Ooh! It must have been that night, in the back of his car. You told me it was pretty intense.” The giggle that escaped Fujiyama’s lips was downright dirty. “That it was the strongest orgasm you’ve had so far.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Kumiko shouted, loud and clear. She used the pillow in her hands and began hitting Fujiyama with it with each consecutive “shut up.” Not one to take an attack lying down, Fujiyama grabbed the other pillow and engaged her in an unexpected pillow fight.

Neither heard the lock turning nor the door opening. They also didn’t see when Shin stepped into the apartment and stood staring at them a little wide-eyed. They completely missed the gaping look on Shin when he caught Fujiyama’s words:

“…and the thought of being seen, getting caught in the act, made the sex much more intense and satisfying…”

It wasn’t until Shin pulled himself together and called out loudly that they found they weren’t alone anymore.

“Oi!”

 

* * *

 

When Sawada Shin found out that Kumiko was pregnant—he freaked.

Of course, neither of the women saw it; Shin had learned how to maintain a poker face, even when inside he was practically hyperventilating. He usually waited until he was relatively alone to freak the hell out.

“What are you two doing?” Shin asked, even if he could see for himself. It was better to ask rather than jump to any conclusions. He closed the door absently and allowed his book bag to drop by his feet. He raised an eyebrow at the two women when they both blushed and began speaking at the same time.

He raised a hand, silencing them after a long moment of the two talking over each other. “You know what; I don’t even want to know. I’m just going to shower and get ready to go out. You guys can carry on with your lesbian encounter.”

“What!” Kumiko shrieked predictably and began sputtering in outrage. “We are not…how dare you!… _lesbian_ …!”

Surprisingly, Fujiyama blushed and ducked her head. “Oh, my!” she said, a little bashfully. She pressed both hands to her cheeks to hide the flush that had infused them. “I haven’t had one of those since college.”

That comment pulled up Kumiko short. “Eh!”

Fujiyama laughed coyly behind a hand. [1]

Shin rolled his eyes and headed straight for the bathroom. Someday, he’ll stop being surprise at how deep a sensualist Fujiyama was. With that in mind, Shin resolutely ignored the two women and focused on cleaning up; which is why it caught him off guard when both women suddenly jumped to their feet and tried to stop him from entering the bathroom. Fujiyama grabbed him by the arm, while Kumiko placed herself between him and the doorway.

“No wait!” “Sawada-san!”

It was too late, though; Shin had caught sight of the slender sticks. Kumiko wasn’t that tall to begin with, and it didn’t help that he had grown a little since graduation. It was easy to peer over the top of her head and into the bathroom beyond. He glanced between the two, completely suspicious and more or less demanded: “Okay, which one of you is pregnant?”

Kumiko went with her first instinct, which was to deny it. “What, what are you talking about? Pregnant…who?” She wasn’t convincing; neither was Fujiyama.

Fujiyama simply laughed nervously, though there was a wary look in her eye. She’d always known Sawada was too smart for his own good. Shin stared at them for a long moment, before focusing entirely on Kumiko. She was the one that was practically white around the lips and her eyes were practically falling out of her skull.

“Kumiko-san…” he said simply, silently daring her to continue denying what he had seen; what he suspected. Kumiko swallowed thickly and looked on the verge of fainting.

Fujiyama patted him on the arm and he heard her mumble: “I think I’ll leave you two alone. See you tomorrow, Yamaguchi-sensei.”

Shin didn’t watch her leave, much less heard the front door open and then close again. All his attention was focused on Kumiko. She looked absolutely miserable and she wasn’t looking at him anymore. Not that he needed to see to know her eyes were filling with tears. His heart was pounding furiously inside his chest and felt oddly detached from the situation, like the whole thing was happening to someone else and he was the unfortunately fool caught watching it unfold. A distant part of him was practically screaming: “This isn’t happening!”

The quiet between them grew, becoming first awkward and then painful. For once, Shin couldn’t make himself break it.

“I’m sorry,” Kumiko finally whispered. The words came thick with emotion; her shoulders were shaking a little. “I should…” Kumiko didn’t finish as the tears got the best of her and the words got stuck in her throat.

“Idiot” Shin said and when she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, eyes confused and maybe a bit hurt—he gathered her into his arms so she wouldn’t catch a good look at his face. He stared blankly over her head, his mind curiously silent. It wasn’t good; he needed to think and fast.

“Idiot,” he repeated, making sure his voice was soft and calm and not like he was slowly losing it; like the screaming at the back of his head was not slowly growing louder and the cracks were beginning to appear; not like he meant the word and was calling either of them idiots. Shin absently kissed her head, just to make sure she got the impression he was completely in control, when he really, really wasn’t.

“But I…”

“I was involved in this, too, you know,” he cut her off. “Half of that burden is mine to bear.”

Kumiko sighed shakily and clutched at him. “We’ve never talked about children.”

 _For a good reason_ , he wanted to say; he didn’t, though. He figured it would be taken the wrong way. Not that he thought there was a right way to say they weren’t ready for children. Shin certainly hadn’t thought of becoming a father so soon. He was fucking twenty-two!

“I was hoping for a few more years before we did.” Kumiko tensed in his arms a little. Shin rubbed her back. His mind was picking up speed. “But then again, I’m better with improv’ than I am planning for shit. We’ll just roll with it.” Because what else could they do? Shin swallowed back the hysterical laughter bubbling in his throat.

Kumiko pulled back a little. “But it isn’t that simple. This is not like a fight, a-a sudden showdown with the enemy, where the two of you are staring down at each other.”

“Showdown…? Wha…?”

“This is much more serious and I don’t think you’re taking it very seriously,” Kumiko argued, winding herself up spectacularly.

Shin sighed and shook her gently. “And you are taking it too seriously, for the both of us. Its okay and we’re okay. I’m pretty sure, no I’m confident; you’ll be a great mom. Now, stop freaking out.” _Because someone had to keep their head together, and if her calm blew, so did his_ , Shin thought wildly.

Kumiko took a deep breath, and then another and finally, she smiled weakly. “You think so…?”

 _Not really_ , he didn’t say again, knowing it would be counterproductive to say so. Shin hadn’t the first clue how either of them would be as parents. Besides, he needed her out of the apartment; _he_ needed out of there. _Someone_ needed to leave.

Shin rolled his eyes instead of answering and walked around her, into the bathroom. He gingerly picked up the sticks, eyeing the two lines that had sealed his fate forever, before throwing them into the bin. Shin ignored how his hand trembled minutely. “Don’t fish for compliments, Yamaguchi-san.”

Kumiko hovered in the doorway; she scowled at him. “I’m not.”

Shin smirked. “Sure.”

She bit her bottom lip and then said: “You’ll be better at this than me. I don’t know shit about babies.”

Shin stared incredulously at her. He barked a sharp laugh. “And you think I do? What gave you that impression?”

Kumiko shrugged. “Babies like you. They just cry when they see me.”

“Well, if you would stop making stupid faces—”

“Oi!”

“—then I’m sure they’ll like you, too,” Shin continued carelessly. He opened the faucet and put his hands into the running water. The cold water felt very refreshing. His hands were still trembling, and it was spreading up his arms. His heart hadn’t stopped beating furiously inside his chest. Suddenly, he felt walls of the small bathroom closing in on him. This wasn’t good…

“Hey, is there anything to eat?” Shin asked suddenly, cutting into whatever Kumiko was saying. He hadn’t heard a word she’d been saying anyway.

“Err, no, I threw out everything and I, uh, forgot to go shopping.” Kumiko blushed and laughed nervously.

Shin waited, giving her a minute, and sure enough, Kumiko continued almost immediately. Sometimes, she was so predictable. “If you want, I can run to, you know, buy something to eat.” Even as she said it, Kumiko was already heading to slip on her shoes, not waiting for him answer, much less move.

“I would like that,” Shin said, just as the front door slammed shut. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment, acknowledging to himself he looked freaked. His pale skin looked washed out; his eyes were glassy in a way he’d never seen them before. Even his dyed hair looked less red somehow, pale and hanging limply. Instantly, the calm mask shattered and he gaped at himself. His breath sped up, becoming pants as panic took firm hold.

“Shit!” he hissed, and then a little louder: “Shit!”

It degenerated from there. “ _Nan da yo!_ ” [2], he demanded of his reflection. “What the hell, Shin?!”

Shin exploded out of the bathroom and paced around the apartment, which suddenly felt too small, too restrictive. He couldn’t fucking breath, _goddammit_! “You were using a fucking condom for a fucking reason, Shin! So this shit wouldn’t fucking happen!

“You don’t know anything about babies! You don’t even like those boneless, ugly little worms! Fuck! They piss and shit and drool all over themselves and you! You… Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 _“Shoshin shomei no baka!”_ [3]

He grabbed the pillows and threw them across the room with all his might and then grabbed the sheets off the bed and threw them on the floor, too. Anything he could grab— picture frames; books; his shoes—were thrown around and Shin continued his self-recrimination. He only stopped when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

“I’m a walking dead man,” he said breathlessly. “Kuroda-sama is going to fucking kill me. Chop me into pieces and feed me to Fuji.  Push me off and into Tokyo Bay with a pair of cement shoes. He’s going to make Kyou-san have me stuffed and mounted.”

Shin suddenly collapsed in the middle of his apartment and started to laugh hysterically. “I’m fucking dead.”

“Fuck my life!”

 

* * *

 

When Kuroda Ryuuichirou found out his grand-daughter was pregnant—he freaked.

Of course, like Sawada, no one was there to witness it. And if someone had, then they knew better than to fucking _mention_ it, much less _think_ it.

You see, before he was to ‘official’ find out, Sawada-kun had called and requested to see him privately, whenever Ryuuichirou thought was most convenient. He had only mentioned that he wanted to discuss something of great importance. Since their only common interest was Kumiko, Ryuuichirou knew what Sawada-kun was referring to when he’d made the vague request.

He had not made the boy wait, since it was Kumiko they were to discuss, and had Sawada-kun come over as soon as his schedule allowed.

One look at the boy, Ryuuichirou knew that this wouldn’t be like their usual conversations. For one, Sawada-kun looked liked he was walking to his death, which was very unlike him. If there was one thing Ryuuichirou admired about Sawada-kun, it was the fact the young man had balls. He had never hesitated coming into a known _yakuza_ household and make himself at home, not even back when they had first come to know each other. Sawada-kun had not once allowed himself to be intimidated by anyone in the group. If he ever was, he made sure no one knew it. It was a trait Ryuuichirou admired in the boy, but that day, the same quality seemed to have failed him.

Sawada-kun skipped with the usual pleasantries and went straight to the point of his visit.

He presented Ryuuichirou with a small box, wrapped into a simple red cloth and adorned with an orchid, the bloom still closed in a bud.

Sawada-kun sat back and waited, not saying anything and keeping his head curiously down. Ryuuichirou eyed him, tempted to demand an explanation, but something in the young man’s body language seem to plead with him to not ask unnecessary questions. Ryuuichirou opened the box, highly curious despite himself.

It was only after he did that Ryuuichirou remembered another reason why he liked Sawada-kun so much. Sawada-kun was thoughtful and polite and knew it was important for the Kumichou to save face; because inside the box, nestled innocently on top pale pink tissue paper, were a pair of red baby booties [4].

Ryuuichirou stared for a long time, even picked them up gingerly, holding them in the palm of his hand. They were so tiny; it was hard to believe a person’s feet were ever so small and fragile.

_…A baby…_

He placed the booties slowly back in the box and closed it, pushing it to the side.

“Sawada-kun,” Ryuuichirou began. His voice was low and rough. He politely ignored Sawada’s minor flinch; it was least he could do. He cleared his throat and continued, “go outside and tell Kyou-san to clear everyone out…now. If he asks, you tell him to think of Todoroki [5]. He’ll understand. Now, go.”

Sawada-kun bowed low and made for the door. Before he was to close the door behind him, Ryuuichirou called out to him.

“Oh, and Sawada-kun,” the young man stopped and turned his head a little, attentive; “you are going to stay behind, after everyone leaves. We have _much_ to talk about, you and I.”

Ryuuichirou may have put more menace into the last few words than was strictly necessary, but Sawada-kun took it gracefully and nodded his consent.

The door closed with a muted sound and Ryuuichirou closed his eyes. He breathed in deeply, concentrating on the flow of air as it travelled through his nose and into his lungs; the way his chest expanded; the way muscle and bone stretched to accommodate; how the very air seemed to burn inside as he held his breath in, only to dissipate as he release the breath through his mouth. In the distance, the sound of heavy footsteps, several dozen of them, retreated into the distance, until at last, silence descended on the Kuroda compound.

The silence didn’t last long.

With a roar that did justice to his name, Ryuuichirou grabbed the _kotetsu_ and hurled it at the screen doors. The fragile things didn’t stand a chance and collapsed to the floor in shreds. The table skid off the veranda and landed in the sand garden, destroying the tranquility drawn in the white sand.

Sawada took refuge in the front courtyard with Fuji, paling by small increments at each resounding roar that emanated from inside the house. He stared down at the dog, and the dog stared back up at him. “I hope I give you horrible indigestion.”

Outside, on the street, two dozen yakuza flinched at the dull roar and stoically ignored the sound of chaos that followed. After all, nothing was happening. Still, they didn’t look at each other, nor spoke a word out loud. For their part, Ooshima and Wakamatsu stared up at the sky, apparently cloud watching.

“That one looks like a chicken.”

The clear sounds of a window breaking, followed by expensive dishes…

“Nah, that’s a rooster, see that little bit hanging from the beak.”

A hollow thump as something heavy fell on wood…

“Fuck you, that a quail.”

“I thought you said chicken.”

The sound of wood breaking; a lot of wood…

“They both look the same.”

“The hell they do!”

“Ano…aniki, I think, err, he stopped…”

Both Ooshima and Wakamatsu whirled on the guy that had spoken and each gave him an intense look. The guy cringed under their stares.

“What you say…?” Ooshima demanded.

The guy swallowed, loudly. “Err, it’s quiet…?”

“Really…?” he drawled. It was quiet; there were no more crashing sounds coming from the house. There was an unnatural stillness in the air, like the world was holding its breath as it waited for more chaos. Nothing happened. Still, Ooshima knew better than to thrust that silence. “What, you want to stop watching clouds with us?! Huh, is that it?! Can’t fucking enjoy this beautiful day, the sunshine and watch the cloud with your brothers?! You got better things to do, huh?!” With each question, Ooshima took a menacing step forward until he was right in the guy’s face. He towered over his subordinate and growled menacingly: “Say it, then. Say you want to go back inside instead of watch clouds with us. Go on say it!”

The guy had lost all color in his face. The other _kumi_ members were equally blanched. The poor guy stuttered: “I-I would very-very much like to w-watch clouds with-with O-o-ooshima- _san_.”

Ooshima grunted, looking satisfied. “That’s what I thought.” He turned his gimlet stare at the others, making them freeze. “What about the rest of you?! You wanna stay or go back inside?”

“Hai! We want to stay with Ooshima- _aniki_!”

Ooshima grunted again and turned around, smirking over at Wakamatsu. The other man looked just as smug. “Yosh! That one over there looks like a horse’s ass.”

Back inside the compound, Ryuuichirou gathered himself and settled his _kimono_ properly on his shoulders. He cleared a spot in the middle of the family room and settled on the only floor pillow that had survived being gutted by his _tanto_ [6]. As he did this, his breath slowly came back under control and his muscles relaxed. Ryuuichirou closed his eyes and sank into the quiet.

He didn’t react when he heard soft footsteps coming into the room, not even when they stopped right in front of him; nor did he acknowledge his companion when he heard the gentle rustle of clothing as Sawada took a seat. It wasn’t until the recognizable sound of tea being poured into a cup that Ryuuichirou finally opened his eyes.

He nodded at Sawada-kun when the boy offered him the cup. Ryuuichirou took it gently and admired the ceramic for a moment. It was a beautiful _yunomi_ [7] with a simple green glace. Kyouko- _san_ had picked it out, so long ago, mostly because the green had reminded her of the frog she had seen when Ryuuichirou had taken her on picnic, during their brief courtship. The memory felt like it happened a lifetime ago; and perhaps, in some ways, it had.

“Kyouko- _san_ would have been happy. She loved children.” He didn’t often say her name out loud, but every time he did, he felt the familiar burst of pain inside his chest. It was brief, but no less painful. Similarly, his daughter’s name sent an equally sharp pang through him. “Yuriko- _san_ would have also been thrilled at the news.”

Ryuuichirou took an uncouth swallow of his tea, hopefully to drown any more maudlin words. He was only mildly surprised to find the drink laced with alcohol. He glanced at Sawada, only to find the boy with his gaze averted, once again giving him privacy. Something softened within Ryuuichirou and he gazed at Sawada- _kun_ with a look that could be interpreted as fondness. He made sure the expression was off his face when he spoke again; he didn’t need to embarrass them both any more.

“Sawada- _kun_ ,” he said softly. He cleared his throat and said it again, this time, properly. “Shin- _san_.”

Sawada gazed at him calmly, only a little pale in the face. The young man—Ryuuichirou could hardly see him as a boy, not now that he was to become a father—didn’t react to the change in address, and waited patiently for Ryuuichirou to continue. He liked the young man, more and more.

“I am happy,” he said simply and then allowed a beat of silence to fall between them, before continuing: “However, you understand what this means, for our family?”

Sawada didn’t need further clarification. Ryuuichirou watched closely as a shadow of dread ghosted over Sawada’s features, before it was banished away by a steady burn of determination. Ryuuichirou was proud to witness Sawada shedding the last vestiges of boyhood as he settled his jaw and nodded tightly at Ryuuichirou.

“I would do what I must when the time comes, Kumichou- _san_ ,” Sawada said slowly, but firmly, speaking to the Head of the Ooedo- _kumi_ and not to the Head of the Kuroda- _ikka._ He had already been accepted into the Kuroda- _ikka,_ the very moment Sawada had come before the Head of the Kuroda Family and Ryuuichirou blessed him with the right to court his grand-daughter Kumiko.

However, the Ooedo- _kumi_ was ruled by tradition and custom dictated that the _Oujo_ chose the next generation Head. In creating a child, Sawada and Kumiko tied themselves permanently to each other.

Sawada would become Kumichou.

There was still time for Sawada to get accustomed to that fact. Still, considering his attitude now, Ryuuichirou didn’t expect Sawada needing a grace period, not for long.

A weight he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying, concerning the next generation of the Ooedo- _kumi_ ; it lifted automatically at Sawada’s show of determination.

Kumiko couldn’t have picked a better man.

Ryuuichirou allowed himself to smile at Sawada, who was fast becoming his favorite son.

Sawada smiled back.

“Of course, I will have you skinned alive if you even think about hurting my grand-daughter,” Ryuuichirou said smoothly, the genial smile on his lips sharpening into something more sinister.

Sawada stopped smiling.

 

* * *

 

When the rest of the Kuroda household found out Kumiko was pregnant—they freaked.

It was several days after Sawada- _san_ had come around and delivered his news to the Kumichou. The rest of the household never knew exactly what Sawada had said to the Big Boss, which resulted in them spending a good part of the afternoon outside the compound, doing of all things, cloud gazing, and the house a complete mess—they didn’t ask either.

They kept their thoughts to themselves, even as they went about cleaning up the place. Even after they were done setting the house to rights, the men in the compound kept from speculating, even amongst each other. It was just not worth getting caught by either the _wakagashira_ [8] and _so-honbucho_ [9] gossiping about the Big Boss.

After all, nothin’ happened, yeah?

Still, everyone in the Kuroda compound was curious when the Kumichou suddenly had everyone cleaning up the place, fixing it up as if in preparation for a celebration. He had the young ones cook all of Kumiko- _Oujo_ - _san’s_ favorite dishes, as well as some of the dishes they knew the Young Master enjoyed, which served to assuaged some of their curiosity.

After their _Oujo_ moved out of the compound, to go live with the Young Master, the men only saw Kumiko- _Oujo-san_ when she came to visit the Kumichou once a week. Since they saw her less now, every time she visited was a happy occasion for everyone in the household. This wasn’t any different—or so they thought.

The evening came and everyone, more or less, expected Kumiko- _Oujo-san_ to burst into the compound with her usual energy, calling out a cheery greeting, which usually had everyone in the house tripping over each other to greet her. Kumiko- _Oujo_ - _san_ didn’t; actually, they would have missed her entrance completely if the Young Master had not called out to announce their arrival.

No one thought twice about running to greet her. The happiness, though, dampened when they caught sight of her face. Both she and the Young Master wore solemn expressions.  Kumiko- _Oujo_ - _san_ , in particular, looked wane, and the smile she attempted to give them, was pretty pathetic.

 Instantly, everyone was on edge. Attempts to pry information out of them made _Oujo_ pale further. They stopped immediately and watched silently, worriedly, as _Oujo_ and Young Master walked past them and into the compound.

Dinner time came slowly and they moved into the eating area, their nerves on edge. The air around the dinner table was tensed. Hardly anyone dared to breathe, much less make sudden movements.

Both Wakamatsu and Kyou tried to get a read off the Kumichou, anything that would clue them in to what the hell was going on. The two men knew the Big Boss was very aware of what was going on. He was too cool, calm and collected, especially in the face of Kumiko’s obvious misery, to _not_ know. The food was served and yet, the ominous calm lingered over everyone at the dinner table; a calm which lasted a very short time.

It was Kumiko who broke first. Neither Ryuuichirou nor Shin was surprised.

She slammed her chopsticks down and stared almost defiantly at her grandfather.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, her voice a little too loud, a little too brittle. “It’s Shin’s baby and I’m going to keep it.”

There was a beat of silence, and then a surge of noise as everyone reacted to the news.

“What?!” roared Kyou, his own chopsticks breaking in his fist.

“ _Baby…_?” Wakamatsu choked out, rice threatening to go down the wrong pipe.

“How could you?!” accused both Minoru and Tetsu, the accusation directed at Shin.

Shin shot them both a quelling look, though he hardly paused in eating his dinner.

“You…!” Kyou surged to his feet, eyes glittering dangerously. He was completely focused on Shin. “You got _Oujo_ pregnant, you bastard! I’m gonna kill you!”

Kumiko was on her feet, then, looking ready to jump over the table and go toe-to-toe with Kyou. There were tears in her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. “Don’t you dare hurt my baby’s Daddy! I’ll cut you!”

“ _Oujo_!” Kyou cried with a hurt expression, as if Kumiko had stabbed him already. “But, but…”

“No!” she shouted. “None of you are going to keep us apart! Not you, or _Ojii-san_ , or _Kami-sama_ , are going to keep me from being with Shin. I love him and they’ll never be another!”

With that final exclamation, Kumiko ran out of the room. Kyou stared after her, tears in his eyes. His hand was reaching out, as if to bring her back. It was all very dramatic and appropriately heart-wrenching. Ryuuichirou eyed Kyou critically, taking in the tragic image he made.

Shin reached over and refilled Kumichou’s bowl of rice.

“ _Sake_ , Shin- _san_?” Ryuuichirou offered calmly, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened; like his dinner table had not been seemingly absconded by a theater group.

Shin held up his cup. “Thank you, Kumichou- _san_.”

“ _Ojii-san_ ,” Ryuuichirou corrected.

 _“Ojii-san_ ,” Shin inclined his head. They each drank their cup and continued on eating. Everyone was staring at them by now, utterly incredulous. Ryuuichirou raised an eyebrow at them.

“Sit and eat,” he ordered lazily. They obeyed instantly even if they weren’t clear of the daze.

Ryuuichirou turned to Shin. “Have you informed your parents, Shin- _san_?”

Shin hummed. “Yes. My mother wishes for a summer wedding. She’s offering her parents estate, out in the country. She says that the fields around the house are in full bloom at that time of the year.”

“Your father…”

“He demanded a blood test be done,” Shin said blandly. “I told him you would be willing enough to blow up his car, with him in it.”

Ryuuichirou smirked. “Indeed.”

“My mother has him well in hand, Kumichou- _san_.”

“ _Ojii-san_ ”

“… _Ojii-san_.”

“Most wives do when it comes to their husbands.”

“Is that a threat, or a promise?”

“A warning, I suppose,” Ryuuichirou mused, with an odd little grin. Shin did not comment and hummed noncommittally.

The little by-play broke through the others’ daze. Kyou sputtered: “You knew about this!”

Ryuuichirou paused at the exclamation; because he knew better than to think Kyoutarou would dare _accuse_ _him_ of _anything_.

“Excuse me, Kyoutarou…?” he asked lightly, and stared hard at the other man.

Kyoutarou cleared his throat as he remembered himself and ducked his head a little. “Aa, Kumichou- _san_ , I’m a little surprised, is all. I didn’t expect this typa news. So suddenly…”

Ryuuichirou nodded absently. “Yes, very surprising, but welcome none the less.” He resumed eating; the others took a little longer to remember how to pick up their utensils and use them.

Shin cleared his throat. “Minoru- _san_ , Tetsu- _san_ ,” the two young men looked at him questioningly; “do me a favor, and make sure Kumiko- _san_ hasn’t packed all her things, yeah? We don’t want her to get the wrong impression.” As if to emphasize his concern, a muted thump sounded in the distance. Surprisingly, Kyou was on his feet and out the room in an instant. The house’s young ones were quick to follow with twin chorus of “ _Oujo_!”

With the other’s departure, that only left Shin, Ryuuichirou and Wakamatsu at the dinner table, though only two of them were continuing on as normal. Wakamatsu had yet to regain his mental footing. The large man stared off into the distance for a moment longer and then said: “A baby. We’re going to have another little one running around.”

He blinked and then practically beamed. “Yasue- _san_ is going to be thrilled at the news.” Wakamatsu faltered and he glanced nervously at Shin. “If it’s alright to tell her…?”

Shin shrugged, but sent a questioning look at his new in-law (?).

Ryuuichirou smiled benignly, even as his eyebrow twitched when another bang sounded in the background, which was followed by a very feminine shout that sounded a lot like “I love you guys!”

“We’ll make an official announcement soon enough,” Ryuuichirou said. “So I don’t see any harm.” The crying grew closer as their wayward dinner companions returned. They each sported red eyes and fresh tear marks; Tetsu and Minoru were still crying, even. Shin rolled his eyes when Kumiko took her seat again, sitting a little closer, and gave him a large, watery smile.

“All done with the theatrics, I see,” Shin muttered, though Kumiko hardly heard him. She was too busy beaming at everyone; at the world in general.

“Kumichou- _san_ , so does this mean that…” Kyou began, looking serious now. A hush fell over the occupants as they considered Kyou’s words. Even Kumiko was quiet, her face expressionless.

Shin placed his chopsticks down and looked solemnly at Ryuuichirou, who nodded.

“Hai.”

No more was needed to be said. They resumed eating, this time, more amicably. Conversation began to flow, everyone excited and planning for the future arrival of the fourth generation Kuroda.

Suddenly, Kumiko gasped and slammed her chopsticks down again.

“Shit, what am I going to tell everyone at school tomorrow?!” 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I’ve always imagined Fujiyama-sensei as the type of person that would try anything once. She enjoys herself; she enjoys life; why the hell not…!  
> [2] _Da yo_ is the casual form of _desu_ , “to be.” When directed at someone in a confrontational manner, “ _Nan da yo?_ ” has the force of the American “What the fuck!”  
> [3] Its an intense version, one of many, of the word _baka_. In this version, it roughly means “downright fool.”  
>  [4] In Japan, red is the symbol of happiness and fortune. It is traditional to give red clothes, not only to the mother but her newborn baby.  
> [5] The words means “roaring.”  
> [6] A short sword, between 15-30 cm, or 6-12 inches.  
> [7] A class of teacup, made from a ceramic material. Unlike the more formal _chawan_  
>  tea bowl, used during the Japanese tea ceremony, the _yunomi_ is made for daily (informal) tea drinking.  
>  [8] Second lieutenant.  
> [9] Headquarters chief, directly under the kumichou


End file.
